


Шесть

by katherinethesilence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Pain, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, победитель всегда один, не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Joel & Luke - Love's to Blame

  **В первый раз, когда он увидит его снова – они изобьют друг друга чуть ли не до полусмерти. Так же как и было в тот день, ничего нового, но Стив Роджерс будет разбит. Он был разбит и после той встречи на мосту, когда чертова маска слетела с лица Зимнего солдата. Убийца с семидесятилетним стажем когда-то был его лучшим другом. Капитан Америка мог выдержать многое, но к такому был не готов. Он будет сидеть под каким-то деревом с густой желтеющей, но еще не успевшей опасть, листвой и думать, думать, думать… Его раны свежие, синяки на лице и теле уже успели показать себя, возможно, сломана пара ребер. Неужели однажды встреча с человеком, которого он любил, сколько себя помнит, будет стоить ему жизни? Стив Роджерс не может предсказать будущее, но от навязчивых мыслей не скроешься. По крайней мере, он никогда этого не умел.  
**   
Во второй раз они посмотрят друг на друга издалека. Ни один из них, кажется, не будет готов подойти поближе, прошло слишком мало времени. Раны уже затянулись, но боль, которая невидимыми нитями расползлась по всему телу и проникла в самое сердце, будет жить еще долгое время. Они оба устали сражаться, и они оба это поймут. Говорят, время лечит, но в их случае оно делает только больнее. Во второй раз они не скажут друг другу ни слова. Кажется, они теперь незнакомцы.  
  
Третий раз будет неловким. Столкнуться в толпе с человеком, которого так упорно ищешь? Ирония та еще сука. Стив не сможет отпустить руку Баки, которая сначала задержится на его предплечье в попытке предотвратить падение. Баки будет нервничать и попытается вырвать ее. Стив будет что-то долго говорить и не отпускать. Баки будет смотреть по сторонам в поисках потенциальной угрозы. Люди будут обходить их, не обращая внимания. Никто не заметит напряжения между двумя мужчинами, просто столкнувшимися в толпе. Стив начнет за что-то извиняться, а Баки, все же высвободив правую руку, растворится в толпе. Роджерс будет долго стоять на месте, по его щеке скатиться одинокая слеза. Людям нужны скандалы, интриги, новости, но в этот раз никто ничего не заметит.  
  
В четвертый раз Зимний солдат будет наблюдать за Капитаном Америкой, стоя неподалеку от его дома. В его голове будет кружиться миллион разных мыслей. Он будет смотреть в окно квартиры, прищурив глаза и хмурясь. Стив Роджерс будет напряженно ходить по квартире – только бы не спугнуть наблюдающего. Когда свет в квартире потухнет, Баки Барнс опуститься на землю у ближайшего дерева и закроет лицо ладонями. Зимний солдат не был готов к такому. Его разум был пуст. Были лишь приказы и их беспрекословное выполнение. Теперь же он не будет знать, за какую мысль ухватиться, часть какого воспоминания выбрать для «полного воспроизведения». Баки Барнс будет ждать объяснений. Зимний солдат же не позволит их получить. Но, в конце концов, кто-то выиграет этот спор.   
  
В пятый раз определится победитель.  
  
***  
  


_Time and time I thought through it all, / Раз за разом я думал обо всем_  
How we loved and loved and how we fought with each other, / Как мы любили и боролись  
Pushing one another to be somebody else / Пытаясь изменять друг друга

  
  
Проходит много времени, прежде чем Джеймс Барнс появляется на его пороге. Стивен Роджерс встречает его усталым взглядом.   
  
_\- Я. Не. Он. – Продолжает повторять человек, сидящий перед ним в кресле. Стив рассказал ему уже многое, но Зимний солдат не хочет отступать. У Баки Барнса все меньше и меньше шансов на возвращение._  
\- Просто постарайся, Бак. Ради меня. Прошу. – Умоляет Стив Роджерс. Он закрывает лицо ладонями – как же он устал бороться. Капитан Америка хочет, чтобы Зимний солдат ушел. Стивен Роджерс хочет, чтобы Баки Барнс остался.  
\- Он не сможет.  
«Ты теряешь его» - думает Стив и мотает головой, пытаясь отогнать ненужные мысли. «Он». Не  **Я** , а  **Он**. – «Ты бесполезен».  
\- Мне просто нужен мой лучший друг, - Роджерс встает и подходит к окну. Он знает, какой будет ответ. Он не хочет видеть холодность в лице человека, когда-то бывшего ему лучшим другом.  
\- Твой друг умер 70 лет назад.  
  
  
Стивен Роджерс никогда ни от чего не бежал. Его избивали, наверное, во всех переулках Бруклина. Он испытывал невероятную боль, когда ему вкалывали сыворотку. Он все еще пытался спасти этот чертов мир, когда ему стреляли в спину. Он смотрел в лицо врагу и принимал это как должное. Но все бывает в первый раз.  
  
  


_And time and time I’ve wrestle my thoughts, / Снова и снова меня одолевали мысли_  
Not certain if the end was right or wrong / Заставляя сомневаться, было ли правильно положить всему конец  
And whether we still should be together or with somebody else / И должны ли мы быть вместе или с кем-то другим

  
  
  
  
Он не знает, куда ему идти, но уйти однозначно стоит. Нет. Он должен уйти. Он не может остаться  _здесь_. Смотреть на него и видеть кого-то другого… Но хуже всего то, что этот «кто-то другой» так похож на воспоминание из далекого, но такого родного прошлого. Он может говорить, что умер. Он может говорить, что Зимний солдат победил. А ведь Стив Роджерс так отчаянно хочет вернуть своего лучшего друга. Но Баки Барнса больше нет. Так же как и нет Зимнего солдата. Их место занял кто-то совершенно другой.  
  
  
_Он предлагает ему нового себя. Он предлагает забыть_ **Баки**. Говорит, что тот мертв. Снова, и снова, и снова…   
Стив Роджерс отказывается все это слушать. Он проигрывает у себя в мыслях картинку и никогда больше не хочет видеть ее снова. Он не хочет кого-то другого. Он не хочет отпускать прошлое.  
Зимний Солдат хочет уйти и больше не возвращаться. Он предлагает ему выбросить все из головы и жить дальше.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, - тихо шепчет Стив. Он продолжает стоять у окна. Он не хочет видеть родное лицо своего лучшего друга и слышать совершенно чужой голос. Он качает головой и закрывает глаза.   
  
«Пожалуйста, пусть станет легче»  
  
Баки Барнс наблюдает за человеком у окна. Он запутался. Воспоминания не приносят ничего, кроме боли. Он не хочет, чтобы ему было больно. Может, если ему снова удалят память, станет легче? От такой мысли дрожь проходит по его телу и накатывает новая волна боли. Он не хочет забывать. Он так отчаянно хочет помнить…  
\- Разве ты не искал его… меня. Разве ты не искал меня? – с его губ срывается вопрос. Голос хриплый и дрожит. Ему страшно. Зимний солдат снова возьмет реванш.  
Стив удивленно поднимает брови, но не оборачивается. Он размышляет над услышанным. Что он имеет в виду? Конечно, искал. Каждый чертов день искал. Если только…   
  
Стивен осторожно сползает с кровати. Тело его подводит, слабость разливается по венам вязким тягучим ядом. Он собирает с пола вещи и тихо выходит в гостиную. Часы показывают 4:15 утра. Совсем скоро рассвет. Одевшись, Роджерс покидает собственную квартиру. Он должен убраться подальше.   
  


_Our last memory / Наше последнее воспоминание_  
He had water in his eyes / В его глазах стояли слезы  
He cried «Stay with me» / Он умолял «Останься со мной»  
Asked «How can this be love if you are leaving me?» / И спрашивал «Какая же это любовь, если ты оставляешь меня?»  
But, darling, love’s to blame / Но, милый, во всем виновата любовь

  
  
«Может быть, и правда, стоит остановиться?» - Он задается этим вопросом все это время. Он настолько хочет, чтобы все прояснилось, что в голове накопилась куча всего.   
  
«А не пошло бы оно все к черту?»   
  
Забудь и живи дальше, проносится где-то на краю сознания.  
  
\- Надо же, я думаю как он, - усмехается Стив в пустоту.  
Темно. Тишина давит на барабанные перепонки так, что хочется кричать, издать хоть какой-то звук. Даже ветра нет. Душно. И он только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.   
  
_\- Я бы тоже не искал. – Голос человека в кресле снова холоден. Зимний солдат вернулся._  
Стив молчит. Он перестает сдерживать слезы, и они обжигают его щеки. Снаружи его тело горит, а внутри все съеживается, словно Роджерс стоит на открытом морозе посреди снежной бури.   
\- Знаешь, он любил тебя.   
Слова бьют их обоих.   
У Стива дрожат руки, он не решается поднять ладонь и дотронуться до собственного лица, чтобы смахнуть предательски обжигающие кожу слезы.   
\- Какая же это любовь, если из двоих остается один, - всего лишь шепот, эхом отражающийся от стен темной квартиры. Он повторяет слова, когда-то сказанные самим Баки. Кажется, они смотрели какой-то глупый фильм в кинотеатре, на который их затащила очередная девушка Сержанта, возвращаясь в Сороковые.   
Он знает, что Зимний солдат его слышит. Он не замечает, что у Баки сердце рвется в клочья.   
– Ты… Ты так говорил, - у Роджерса никогда не хватит смелости сказать «Он».  
Баки Барнс понимает, что это не раздвоение личности. Просто он слишком привык быть Зимним солдатом. Он уже не может по-другому. Но как же он хочет бороться с этим, только хватит ли сил? Он молчит.  
Стив все-таки вытирает слезы и чувствует на себе взгляд голубых глаз. Они беспощадно прожигают в нем дыру.   
\- Не думаю, что был прав. – Усмехается Баки. Стив вздрагивает и отворачивается от окна. Он видит улыбку на губах друга. Его глаза смотрят куда-то вдаль. Барнс выглядит так, будто видит призрака. На мгновение кажется, что ему хочется дотронуться до невидимого Роджерсу отголоска прошлого, но рука друга беспомощно возвращается на подлокотник кресла и сжимается в кулак. Улыбка исчезает.  
Неожиданно Баки моргает и проводит другой, металлической рукой по волосам. Боже, как Стив по нему скучает. Он хочет видеть такое каждый день: его лучший друг смеется, сидя в кресле, может быть, с кружкой чая в руках. Он ведь жив. Он здесь. Почему он не может просто… вернуться? Картинка перед глазами Капитана слишком манящая и такая реальная, что это причиняет ему боль.   
Стив стряхивает наваждение и делает шаг в сторону кресла. Баки мгновенно напрягается. Или это Зимний солдат снова принимает пост?..   
Человек в кресле не двигается. Он смотрит в пол. Стив делает еще шаг и опускается на колени. Он кладет руку на плечо лучшего друга. Тот напрягается еще сильнее. Барнс прячет глаза, устремляя взгляд куда-то в противоположную от Роджерса сторону, и нервно сглатывает.   
\- Я знаю, что ты где-то там, - шепчет Стив. – Я так отчаянно хочу тебя отыскать.  
Капитан протягивает руку к лицу Баки, разворачивая его за подбородок к себе и на секунду прижимается своим лбом к его, заставляя Сержанта последовать за ним, немного съехав с кресла. Роджерс закрывает глаза. Лишь на секунду.  
Барнс отстраняется, потом наклоняет голову и смотрит прямо на него сверху вниз. Он щуриться, словно от боли, его рот превращается в тонкую полоску. Он не отрывает взгляда от Стива. Мысли в его голове сменяют друг друга настолько быстро, что кажется, будто он и не человек вовсе, а машина – компьютер, за секунду обрабатывающий сотни миллионов тонн информации.   
«Может, так оно и есть», - мимолетная мысль отдается эхом у него в голове.   
Этот груз невыносимо давит на мозги и не дает сосредоточиться.   
Роджерс молчит. Он хочет, чтобы Баки дал ему знак. Он должен знать, что его друг все еще жив. Он хочет сказать ему все, о чем умалчивал, открыть каждый уголок своей души. Он просто хочет, чтобы Баки знал его. Стив пытается сдержать себя и не взорваться. Все это слишком для него, но он ведь Капитан Америка. Он должен быть сильным несмотря ни на что. Он всего лишь должен смириться с тем, что у него на глазах огромная часть его жизни превращается в пыль.   
\- Я так хочу все помнить… - теперь уже Баки срывается на шепот. Его губы сжаты еще крепче – он не должен был этого говорить.  
Рука на плече у Барнса замирает. Стив чувствует, как на запястье сжимаются металлические пальцы и делают ему больно. Джеймс отталкивает его и вскакивает с кресла. Он хватается за голову и сжимает ее ладонями. У машины ведь может отказать система?  
Он кричит.  
Стив не знает, как ему быть. Его лучший друг страдает, а он не может ему помочь.   
Ведь его лучший друг его  **не знает**.   
Стиву становится невыносимо. Он пытается обнять Баки. Он пытается утешить того. Но Баки вырывается и продолжает кричать, в его глазах слезы, он весь дрожит. Роджерсу тоже хочется кричать. Он хочет, чтоб весь мир его услышал. Он не идеален, он всего лишь человек. Неужели никто этого не понимает?  
\- Господи, Бак, прошу, послушай меня. Все будет хорошо. Мы здесь. Ты и я, совсем как раньше, - пытается успокоить его Стив. Его руки сжимают плечи Баки, но через секунду друг вырывается из его объятий и ударяет кулаком в стену.  
\- Да не помню я твоего «раньше»! – Барнс словно выплевывает эти слова и снова бьет кулаками по стене, а потом опускается на колени. – Это не я… - шепчет он. – Не я…  
Баки Барнс сломан. Из его глаз льются слезы, он медленно раскачивается на холодном полу и тихо шепчет что-то по-русски.   
Стив осторожно опускается рядом. Ему хочется вырвать себе глаза, стереть память, умереть – лишь бы никогда не видеть того, что он видит сейчас. Он дотрагивается рукой до щеки Сержанта и приподнимает его подбородок.   
Баки смаргивает слезы.  
Стив Роджерс целует своего лучшего друга в губы.  
  
Темнота давит на глаза. Тишина угнетает. На секунду в его голове мелькает мысль «Лучше бы ты остался в той комнате, Роджерс». Стив резко мотает головой.   
  
«Прочь из моей головы»  
  


  
_And I can’t see you right now, / И я не могу видеть тебя сейчас_  
‘Cause my heart just can’t take it, / Потому что мое сердце просто не выдержит  
Can’t be with you right now, / И я не могу быть с тобой рядом  
‘Cause I know you’re no longer mine, / Потому что знаю – ты уже не мой  
I can’t see you… / Я не могу тебя видеть…

  
  
Стивен Роджерс влюблен в своего лучшего друга. И теперь тот это знает. Неважно, что он ни черта не помнит. Однажды он вспомнит и сложит два плюс два.   
Стивен Роджерс больше никогда не увидит своего лучшего друга.  
Потому что тот никогда его не простит.  
  
_\- Ты… - Барнс на секунду замолкает, - любишь его..._  
Он удивлен. Слова звучат, словно вопрос, но в тоже время, это всего лишь факт.   
Стив отшатывается от друга и поднимается на ноги. Быстрым движением он вытирает губы и отворачивается. Его взгляд мечется по квартире, пытаясь зацепиться за что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на лучшего друга.  
«Что ты делаешь, идиот?»   
\- Конечно, люблю, ты же мой лучший друг, черт возьми! – выкрикивает Стив. Хватит с него шепота. Он прислоняется к стене. Его сердце бьется словно бешеное, он тяжело дышит и чувствует слабость в ногах.  
\- Нет, не так.  
Голубые глаза его лучшего друга внимательно изучают его, но Роджерс не смотрит на него. Слова причиняют слишком сильную боль.  
\- Но я не он. – Звучат слова, и из Стива словно высасывают весь воздух. Зимний солдат никогда не отступает.  
\- Уходи. – Тихо произносит Капитан. Он так устал…  
Зимний солдат мгновенно оказывается на ногах и… застывает на месте. Стив все же кидает на него тяжелый взгляд. Барнс произносит что-то по-русски. Он выглядит задумчивым и немного растерянным.   
\- Что? – спрашивает без особого интереса Стив. Он хочет, чтобы его друг просто закрыл за собой дверь.  
Внезапно Зимний солдат оказывается прямо перед ним и в следующую секунду он уже прижат к стене металлической рукой. Все те чувства, которые он испытывал секунду назад, исчезли. Теперь он просто солдат.   
\- Почему я этого не помню?! – рычит Зимний. На Стива накатывает страх. Нет, он не боится его. Он боится за лучшего друга, потерявшегося где-то глубоко внутри. – Каждое твое движение заставляет меня вспоминать, но это… Ничего. Пусто. – Пауза. Он тяжело дышит и смотрит в стену за спиной Стива. - Почему? – Выкрикивает он вопрос и слегка ударяет Капитана головой о бетон, еще сильнее вжимая в стену.  
У Стива, кажется, пропадает дар речи. Он больше не знает, как дышать. Ему хочется задохнуться и умереть, чтобы никогда не отвечать на этот чертов вопрос.  
\- Мы… Я никогда этого не делал… раньше, - запинается Стив. В глазах Зимнего солдата что-то мелькает. Что-то едва уловимое. – Неужели не ясно? – немного повысив тон, спрашивает Стив, но голос все равно предательски дрожит. Он стряхивает с себя руки Зимнего солдата и их глаза встречаются. Только вот Зимний солдат исчез. Его место снова занял Баки Барнс. И в его голубых как небо глазах отражается страх.   
Баки Барнс боится Стива Роджерса.  
  
  
Стив надеется, что когда он вернется в квартиру, Баки исчезнет.   
  


_It makes me ache that we had to break, / Мне больно от того, что нам пришлось расстаться_  
That even though I knew your heart so well, / И несмотря на то, что я так хорошо знал твое сердце  
We’re strangers in different places though we live a mile apart / Мы лишь чужие люди с разных концов света, хоть и живем в миле друг от друга

  
  
Стив не может ни о чем думать. Он хотел ненавидеть себя, но все, что он чувствует это… сожаление. Он хочет вернуться туда. Прижать своего лучшего друга к себе и никогда не отпускать. Он хочет, чтобы тот снова был в его жизни. Каждую минуту и каждую секунду. Ему было больно, когда он закрывал за собой дверь. Ему больно от того, что он оставил человека, которого любит, но надеется больше никогда не увидеть.  
Зимний солдат был прав.  
Человек, оставшийся в квартире, не был Баки Барнсом.  
  
_Стив видит страх в глазах своего лучшего друга страх. Но что он может сделать? Сказать, что все будет хорошо? Что ему нечего бояться? Стив и сам в этом не уверен._  
Барнс поднимает правую руку и легко прикасается к щеке Стива. Медленно проведя по ней, он подносит ладонь к своему лицу и рассматривает ее, словно вот-вот случится чудо. Его взгляд на мгновение замирает… а потом Баки Барнс вновь исчезает. Но Зимний солдат тоже не возвращается.  
Стив Роджерс не узнает человека, стоящего напротив.   
Он делает глубокий вдох. Ему так много нужно ему сказать, и так мало времени, чтобы слова действительно подействовали. Капитан мысленно начинает формулировать то, что должно быть произнесено. Кажется таким сложным связать слова в предложения.   
Но необходимость говорить исчезает сама собой, когда холодные губы впиваются в его рот.  
Глаза Стива расширяются от шока. Губы Барнса настойчивы, его руки вжимают Роджерса в стену, не оставляя ни единой возможности на освобождение. Что он теперь должен сделать? Ответ на этот вопрос, который Капитан так стремительно находит в собственных мыслях, кажется полным бредом, чистым безумием. Проходит буквально пара секунд.  
Стивен Роджерс отвечает на поцелуй.   
Воздух вокруг накаляется, они оба тяжело дышат, но не решаются остановиться. Стив медленно сходит с ума. На секунду Роджерс распахивает глаза, только чтобы увидеть, что Баки, кажется, наслаждается тем, что происходит.   
Его лучший друг выбрал самое изощренное наказание.  
Спустя, казалось бы, целую вечность, Барнс отстраняется. Роджерс отчаянно глотает воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Когда он поднимает взгляд на Баки, тот смотрит на него, словно его мир только что обрел смысл, а потом снова разлетелся на кусочки.   
Еще через секунду губы Баки на его губах, его руки снимают со Стива футболку. Роджерс не знает, как реагировать, что делать, как остановиться, ведь он понимает, что, если оставить все как есть, произойдет что-то непоправимое. Но он просто позволяет Барнсу целовать себя.   
Стив отчаянно пытается не задохнуться в перерывах между поцелуями. Губы Баки повсюду. Он целует его шею, спускается ниже, и ниже, и ниже… А потом снова терзает его рот.   
Внутренний голос Стива говорит ему остановиться, но он его игнорирует. Он отвечает на поцелуи.  
Баки Барнс не любил Стива Роджерса так, как любил его Стив Роджерс  
  


_I’m still missing you, it has to be this way / Я все еще скучаю по тебе, так должно быть_  
‘Cause I’m not right for you, / Потому что я не тот, кто тебе нужен  
And that’s why love’s to blame / Вот почему во всем виновата любовь

  
  
Стив возвращается в квартиру так медленно, как только может. Он хочет увидеть пустую комнату и мятое постельное белье. Потому что так будет правильно. Они не должны больше видеть друг друга. Они больше не лучшие друзья. Баки Барнс другой человек.   
Стиву Роджерсу не позволят стать другим.  
  
_\- Может, ты уже сделаешь хоть что-нибудь? – спрашивает Барнс. Стив часто моргает и вопросительно смотрит на друга. Джеймс целует его, и Стив снова растворяется в ощущениях. Внутренний голос продолжает твердить о том, какую ужасную ошибку совершает Стив. В какой-то момент Роджерс почти отталкивает от себя друга, но через секунду его губы снова вовлечены в битву на выживание._  
Когда они оказываются в спальне, Стив стягивает с Баки майку и тот немного грубо пихает друга на кровать.  
«Обратной дороги не будет» - шепчет внутренний голос Стиву.  
«К черту», - таков его ответ.  
Стивену Роджерсу плевать. Он уже потерял своего лучшего друга, ему абсолютно и бесповоротно плевать на любые последствия того, что сейчас происходит в его собственной спальне. Он не думает. Ему не больно. Он хочет, чтобы боль ушла навсегда.  
Он не хочет отпускать Баки. Он хочет чувствовать его прикосновения каждое мгновение своей жизни и быть уверенным, что тот всегда будет рядом. Он хочет, чтобы Баки любил его так же, как он сам его любит.   
Но он ему не нужен. Он неправильный.   
Баки срывает со Стива остатки одежды и Роджерсу становиться стыдно.   
«Почему ты все портишь, Роджерс?» - снова слышится голос у него в голове.  
Стив зажмуривается. Он отвратителен сам себе.   
«К черту», - снова уверяет он себя. Все мысли из головы Роджерса испаряются. Какая к черту разница, что будет утром, через неделю или год? У него есть эти мгновения. Он никогда их не забудет. Он будет прокручивать эту ночь в голове снова и снова, упиваться чувством вины, ненавидеть себя. Никто не отнимет у него этого. Никто не посмеет.  
Этой ночью Стив Роджерс влюбляется в своего лучшего друга в тысячный раз.   
И прощается.  
  
Стив стоит у двери в собственную квартиру, словно у надгробной плиты и ему страшно до чертиков.   
Кажется, это не пройдет никогда.  
  


_Maybe time will heal your heart, / Может, время вылечит твое сердце_  
And maybe after time you’ll understand, / И, может быть, когда-нибудь ты поймешь,  
I said goodbye, ‘cause I love you / Я ушел, потому что люблю тебя

  
  
На душе скребут кошки, а внутренний голос продолжает указывать, как нужно поступить. В своей такой длинной, но еще не достаточно долгой жизни он совершал много правильных поступков, иногда ему просто хотелось послать все к черту и позволить себе быть обычным человеком, которому свойственно совершать ошибки, но потом он вспоминал, как отчаянно хотел сражаться. После 70 лет комы, в его голове было много всего, от чего он старался очистить разум. И было много порочных мыслей, которые пытались отравить его мозг, но Роджерс снова и снова поступал так, как считал, будет правильно.   
Стив входит в квартиру и тихо закрывает за собой дверь. В помещении царит мертвая тишина.   
Капитан устало вздыхает. В глубине души он все же надеялся, что все снова решат за него.  
  
_Баки Барнс помнит одну вещь совершенно точно - он ненавидит просыпаться один._  
\- Чертов Роджерс, - тихо бормочет Барнс, откидывая голову на подушку. На мгновение он закрывает глаза и позволяет разуму отвлечься от всех проблем, которые вероятно еще долго будут его мучить. Расслабиться получается плохо, а точнее не получается совсем и Сержант переворачивается на живот и утыкается лицом в подушку, крепко сжимая ее рукам.  
Баки далеко не глуп, он знает, почему Стив сбежал. Он хочет, чтобы тот ушел. Вот только смелости сказать ему это в глаза у него не хватило. Насколько Барнс помнил, Стив никогда не был трусом. Он скорее понимал это, чем помнил, словно распознал эту черту в человеке, с которым только что познакомился. Мысль о том, что Роджерс просто запутался так же сильно как и он сам, не давала Сержанту покоя.   
\- К черту! – решает Баки и резко встает с кровати, натягивает джинсы и стаскивает с кресла майку. Сейчас совсем не время думать, не время и не место. Нужно просто убраться отсюда и дело с концом, а потом он уж как-нибудь разберется со всем этим. Может быть, просто забудет все к чертовой матери. Его разум, довольно сильно потрепанный Гидрой, был еще не готов к новым испытаниям.   
Уже на выходе Барнс замечает, что со стены напротив на него смотрит множество лиц.  **Его**  фотографии, вплетенные в паутину из газетных заметок, вырезок из документов на русском и рукописных карточек.   
Стив чертов Роджерс искал его всеми возможными способами. Стив чертов Роджерс не переставал его искать ни на секунду.  
Рука Барнса соскальзывает с дверной ручки, и он направляется прямо к стене. На вырезках расписана вся жизнь человека по имени Джеймс Барнс –  **его**  жизнь. Он пробегается глазами по нескольким заголовкам, рассматривает пару фотографий, читает заметки. Все это так глупо, думает он. Стив не должен его искать. Баки больше не тот, кого он любит. Баки не имеет ни малейшего понятия, должен ли он сам испытывать чувства к человеку, который так долго его искал и так быстро сбежал, когда нашел.  
Барнс видел боль в глазах Роджерса этой ночью. Нестерпимую, всепоглощающую боль. Он не знает, что он такого сделал, чтобы заставить «своего друга» так страдать, но он хотел бы это исправить. Наверное, хотел бы. Сержант сам до конца не понимает того, что творится в его собственной голове. Желания перемешались с вещами, к которым он испытывал отвращение. Иногда он и сам к себе испытывал отвращение. Возможно, когда воспоминания окончательно вернуться к нему, он будет ненавидеть себя всей душой, а пока он просто запутался.   
Баки понимает, что сердце Стива разбито и разбито уже давно. Возможно, только тот самый Джеймс Барнс способен вновь собрать его по кусочкам. Но Стив хочет, чтобы он ушел.   
Он хочет, чтобы ему было больно? Баки не понимает. Он теряется в собственной голове.  
Рядом на журнальном столике лежит блокнот. Барнс берет его в руки и быстро перелистывает. Стив рисует. Много рисует. Рисует его. Или просто человека с его лицом. Множество разных людей с его лицом. Где-то он видит того, кем ему самому казался Баки Барнс, где-то на бумаге запечатлен Зимний солдат. Последний кажется совсем чужим, по крайней мере, таким его показывает карандаш, которым он изображен на слегка желтоватой бумаге.   
\- Лучше бы я умер 70 лет назад,- сквозь зубы рычит Барнс.  
«Тогда тебе никогда бы не пришлось рисовать… это» - мысленно заканчивает он, бросая блокнот обратно на столик. Он думает о Стиве. Может быть, однажды ему станет легче, они оба разберутся в себе и смогут все прояснить.  
А пока он сделает то, что хочет Роджерс.  
  
Стив отправляет грязное постельное белье в стиральную машинку, и чувство вины гложет его все больше с каждой минутой. «Молодец, Роджерс, - говорит он себе, - не живется тебе спокойно».  
Он хотел, чтобы Барнс ушел, и тот исчез. Словно его здесь никогда и не было. Словно его вообще никогда не было.  
Стив ходит из угла в угол, прокручивает одни и те же мысли в голове раз за разом. Что, если он никогда его больше не увидит? Что, если в этот раз все действительно было в последний раз?   
Сколько еще вопросов останутся неотвеченными?  
  
_«Ведь я с тобой до конца»_  
  
\- Неужели это наш с тобой конец, дружище?.. – Он знает, что ответом будет лишь тишина.  
Следующие несколько дней Стив будет рисовать в своем блокноте. Зарисовывать все мелкие детали, которые застряли у него в голове. Слушать старую музыку, пока по его щекам медленно катятся слезы. Писать на бумаге все те слова, которые хотел бы сказать и снова рисовать, рисовать и рисовать.  
А на листке бумаги, выпавшем из блокнота, чужим подчерком будет нацарапано:  _«Я так отчаянно хочу себя отыскать…»_  
  
  
***  
  
**  
В шестой раз будет идти снег. Легкие снежинки будут кружиться в воздухе, медленно угасая в своем танце, так и не добравшись до земли. Будет много мыслей, в конечном итоге уступающих место пустоте. А затем воспоминаний, потоком сменяющих друг друга, словно время на исходе. Будет ветер, холодный, пронзительный и оживляющий. Но будет нечего сказать. Не будет толпы, не будет громких речей, не будет обещаний и клятв. Только кладбище. И одинокая мужская фигура в черном, склонившаяся над серым надгробием.**


End file.
